Renal failure affects approximately 300,000 Americans and an unknown number of patients worldwide. Treatment methods of kidney failure currently include organ transplantation and dialysis. Organ transplantation involves a kidney from a cadaver or a living donor implanted in the anterior abdominal wall or the peritoneum of the patient with kidney failure, and the formation of vascular and urinary conduits. Alternatively, two types of dialysis are available: hemodialysis, where the patient's blood is passed against a synthetic or semisynthetic membrane and diffusive transport of toxins occurs into a bath of dialysate on the other side of the membrane, and peritoneal dialysis, wherein the patient's parietal peritoneal epithelium performs the function of the dialysis membrane. Both dialysis methods are performed at scheduled periods of time. All of these treatments are severely limited; organ transplantation is limited by a shortage of donor organs, and dialysis is limited by severe morbidity and mortality. There is evidence that the use of slow continuous ultrafiltration provides benefits when compared with the use of intermittent hemodialysis currently available. There are also components of a bioartificial kidney under development, which may replace some of the endocrine and metabolic functions of the kidney not replaced in hemodialysis.
The replacement of renal function in persons with renal failure by dialysis is dependent on the ability to filter out waste products while preserving metabolically costly proteins, peptides, and cells. In both forms of dialysis, small molecules diffuse from an area of higher concentration (blood) to an area of lower concentration (dialysate), which are separated either by a membrane of cells (the peritoneal lining) in the case of peritoneal dialysis, or a synthetic membrane in the case of hemodialysis. Transport of a molecule from one fluid to the other is proportional to the difference in concentrations of the molecule in the two fluids and is approximately inversely proportional to the molecular size, up to sizes excluded by the membrane. Thus smaller molecules are extracted from the blood more quickly than larger ones. In the native kidney, this is accomplished by a structure called the glomerulus. Blood under arterial pressure enters a the glomerular capillary, and water and small solutes are forced through a specialized tissue structure comprised of the cells and connective tissue of the glomerular capillary tuft. The cellular and molecular structure of the glomerulus imposes constraints based on molecular size and molecular charge. Molecules meeting certain size and charge constraints are dragged with the fluid and are transported at a rate directly proportional to the rate of fluid flow. For very small molecules, such as urea, clearance by either method is similar. For very large molecule, such as antibodies, the blockade to passage is similar. For molecules in between, such as β2-microglobulin, convective transport via ultrafiltration may be far more efficient than diffusive clearance through dialysis. β2-microglobulin was selected as an exemplary molecule precisely because it accumulates in renal failure and causes toxicity in the patient, and is not effectively removed by dialysis.
Present hemodialysis requires a bulky hollow-fiber dialyser that can measure over twelve inches in length and two inches in diameter, and that requires extracorporeal pumps to maintain the blood flow. Such an assembly is not suited to implantation, although wearable external devices have been tested. Furthermore, conventional hemodialysis requires a supply of purified sterile nonpyrogenic water with a balanced electrolyte composition, at flow rates of 400–800 ml/min, which is clearly unsuitable for portable or implantable use. Furthermore, the ideal permselectivity of a dialysis membrane is far from settled, with active research into the relative importance of electrostatic charge versus steric exclusion. Still further, conventional synthetic or semisynthetic membranes have a limited service life due to protein fouling and blood clotting.
Thus, what is needed is a hemofilter which more closely reproduces the filtration functions of the native kidney, both in adopting convective transport of solutes across the membrane and in requiring only modest transmembrane pressures to effect hemofiltration. It would also be useful if the filter possessed means to prevent or decrease protein fouling, resulting in an increased service life. It would also be useful if the hemofilter were compact and biocompatible.